Wake up call
by senna mundorff
Summary: Chloe has enough and decides to leave LA. Jachloe


Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or any of its character

-1After that long day, she went home. Being awake for 24 hours really had drained her out. Al she wanted to do is to sleep and never think of that day again. But she knew that that was impossible. It would be the same thing as never thinking of Jack too. The Bastard! She gave him everything. For two years she did everything she could to keep him safe. She had risked her job for him many times, hell even her life. And what did he do? Absolutely nothing. Well no more. It ended right here. She was done with it. If she didn't get fired tomorrow she'll hand over her resignation. And she would move out of LA. Maybe even the country. She did have that job offer for Europe still laying around somewhere. After making her decision she fell a sleep.

Waking up the next morning she began typing her sheet of resignation. She felt sad but knew that it had to be done for her own good. Next step finding out if the job was still available. Oh well only one way to find out. Calling the company. Luckily the job was still open and she could start as soon as possible. They will take care of the administration. Now that was done all she had to do was giving in her letter of resignation.

So she left her apartment and went to the CTU office. For once she entered the building very confident. She went straight to Karen Hayens office. Before she could even get that far, she was already been called for by Karen.

''Miss O'Brien, Can you please come in here for a moment?''

'' Already on my way, miss Hayens. ''

''Would you please close the door, miss O'Brien? Take a seat. Now I think you know what this is about.''

'' I'm guessing that the DoD has made a decision about my job position. ''

'' Indeed, they decided you can stay on board but with a whole lot less of clearance.''

'' Thank you but no thanks. I decided to quite my job here. Please accept my letter of resignation. '' Chloe said while handing over the letter. With that done she stood up and left the office.

She immediately started cleaning up her desk and left the building without looking backwards.

On her way out she passed by Jack. Her heart stopped for a moment, a specially when she heard him calling for her, but she had to be strong and just leave without talking to him. ''Just ignore him, Chloe'' she thought to herself, '' he probably just needs you to do something for him.''

Jack got confused and wondered why Chloe was ignoring him. No way that she hadn't heard him. He practically was yelling her name when he had called for her the third time. But before he could go after her, Audrey showed up and took him by the arm while saying: '' I just came from Karen and you never guess what : Chloe just quitted!''

On that moment Jack felt like his world just collapsed even though he didn't knew why. Al he knew for certain was that he wanted to talk to Chloe right away, trying to convince her to stay. But he as soon as he wanted to leave Audrey told him that Karen wanted to see him asap.

By the time he could go to Chloe's it was hours later.

When he got to her door, he knocked very impatiently. When nobody opened the door , his knocking became persistent until finally one of her neighbors came outside and told him that she was gone. She moved out and he didn't know where she went at.

The only thing Jack could do was stare at the man in utter disbelieve. The only thing he could think of was ''how could she just leave like that without even telling me or without even looking back? How could she just leave me behind like that when she was always there for him ,no matter what, before?'' It didn't make any sense. He decided that he wanted to figure it out. But first he had to find her.

Two weeks later in Europe.

Chloe finally had found an apartment and the job was quite nice. No one dying , no terrorist attacks do deal with. Oke, so it was kind of boring but still a lot better than being shot at, followed and always have to look over your shoulder.

When she came home that night the only thing she longed for was to take a long hot bath. After that she fell a sleep on the couch.

At two am in the morning her cell phone rang. Groggily she picked up the phone and muttered a '' who ever this is can it wait until the morning?'' After saying so ready to thrown up the horn before the caller could even say no or yes.

She was rewarded with a soft chuckle and froze immediate. She knew that soft chuckle and indeed the caller's next words were '' Chloe it's me Jack and no it can't wait.'' '' I would like to know why you left like that. ''

''Like what?''

'' Without a single word moving out of the country!''

" Oh that, well you know what Jack, considering it obviously could wait two weeks for you to call me to ask you can wait till tomorrow morning for the answer. "

"No Chloe it can't. And it took me two weeks because I didn't knew where you went too and had no idea if you kept your number. Good thing you did."

"Actually I didn't, it just takes a couple of weeks before I have my new number. Now goodbye Jack, I'll call you tomorrow back.''

" No you won't. I have a better idea. Just open your door would you?"

" Why on earth would I wanna do that? It's two am!"

"Chloe, just open the door please!"

Angrily she stood up and went to the door, not quite certain why. No way he could have known where she was. And even if he did he wouldn't have come to her. Right?

Wrong, the minute she opened the door she was taken by surprise. Sure enough there was Jack staring at her with an intensity she had never seen on him before.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

" I already told you, I want to know why you left the way you did. Why you ignored the last time."

" That's not important and I would like you to leave."

" No way I am leaving without an answer, I just flew for twelve hours and I went straight to you. So please answer my question and then we can both go to sleep."

" Because I couldn't stay. Now happy?"

" No, why are you so distant? Why are you so cold? It's like you disappeared to a world of your one. Stuck in a circle. Screaming and shouting yet not making a sound. You just shut me out. Please tell me, you can trust me."

"Jack, I have watched innocent people die one them even being a good friend of mine. I just couldn't stay and have a little chitchat about it, oke?"

"Chloe, you do know that when you're world is falling apart I am right here by your side to help you? I care about you a lot and when you just vanished in thin air I just felt like a part of me was missing."

For once Chloe didn't knew what to say. She couldn't keep her anger any longer.

Before she could finally even respond , Jack had closed their proximity and took her in his arms.

Bowing his head while looking her straight in the eyes. What she saw in them was an emotion she never expected to find. Love.

And then he did the unexpected thing of all. He kissed her softly. When the kiss ended he just held her close, telling her that he needed her and that he wasn't planning on going anywhere without her.

" What about Audrey?"

" What about her? We broke up the day I realized that I loved you."

" You love me?"

" Yes I do and don't you ever doubt about that, oke?''

Chloe smilded and nodded. " Oke, oh and Jack? I love you to."


End file.
